mi secreto
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Un tipo song fic, chikane ama secretamente a Himeko y lo hara asi siempre...si gustan pueden leerlo, dedicada a mi secreto personal y a todos aquellos q han amado asi.


MI SECRETO

.

.

Umm es un song fic, si bueno o al menos eso quiero creer, este va dedicado para jeje mi secreto, yo supongo todos hemos tenido ya saben allí un amorcito secreto, el mío cumple sus 20 años hoy, y bueno este será su regalo de cumpleaños que jamás llegara, por que?, sencillamente por que para mi es mas preferible llevarle en el alma y el corazón, y no borrar tan lindos recuerdos en ambos, aun que puede que ya no me recuerde, yo siempre le llevare en el corazón y bueno ando media romanticona.

.

La canción creo se llama asi, MI SECRETO y en parte también es algo dedicada a mi hermana, por que ella es quien me dio a conocer la canción, ella ama la banda y esto según se entra en el genero de balada romántica o algo parecido, es de un grupo llamado Los Temerarios, (expertos en temas de desamor, etc) yo no discrimino en gustos se rompen géneros, mi hermana es amante de esta agrupación por ende tiene un sinfín de discos de ellos, y algunos ya bien viejitos ya la medio actualice con la memoria pero bueno, me gusto la letra por que expresa precisamente eso que supongo yo TODOS hemos pasado, y en especial para aquellos que como yo nunca se confesaron o se confesarían.

.

En fin este es mi regalo para mi persona especial, y también ara ustedes, aun que claro ustedes si lo sabrán, mi persona especial tal vez no jejeje, pero bueno si esta por allí aun que lo dudo esto es de mi para ti…

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Ok, va me costo decidirme pero finalmente creo que va con esta pareja Kannanzuki no Miko, y sus personajes no me pertenece, la canción obviamente, los acordes y demás no me pertenece, esos según se le pertenecen a Adolfo Angel Alba (dato dado por mi hermana de otro modo no lo sabria), la historia que se desarrolla si me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…

.

.

"HOY POR PRIMERA VEZ CONOCÍ LO QUE ES AMOR"

.

-Primer dia de clases- murmure- no quiero ir!- dije mientras trataba de pagar la horrible alarma de mi teléfono celular.

Aun con la sabana tapando mi cabeza, mi celular en mano, y mis ojos llenos de material viscoso de la noche anterior, el cual conozco como lagaña, un leve rastro de saliva que iba de mi boca y se perdía por mi barbilla, decidí ponerme de pie antes de que mi madre decida que es tiempo de gritarme. Asi pues me levante de manera obligada de la cama, por algún motivo mi corazón latía con emoción.

"Tal vez hoy pase algo raro"- pensé- "o es mi ridícula imaginación"- conclui.

Despues de tomar un baño, acomodar mi cama, peinarme, vestirme, y tomar un ligero desayuno, fue hora de tomar el camino hacia la escuela, y aun que queda no muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca de mi casa decidi que la mejor forma de llegar era caminar por las calles, al parecer me levante antes, y podía darme el lujo de respirar el aire fresco de la mañana.

-Sera un dia soleado- dije al ver por las calles aparecer el sol- será un buen dia para jugar Basquet- conclui.

Finalmente y después de caminar unas que serán 25 cuadras que me separan de la escuela. La cual debo agregar es mi nueva escuela, ha si!, por que mis padres decidieron que lo mejor para su única hija es cambiarla de escuela a mitad de año.

Y al fin llegue a la escuela la muy prestigiosa Academia Ototachibana, y vaya que era grande, en fin ni si quiera he dado dos pasos y ya todo el mundo me mira raro.

"Dios mio que nunca han visto a un estudiante de nuevo ingresó"- pensé con burla-

"O tal vez, estén mirando a la preciosa joven de cabellos rubios, ojos violetas, bonito cuerpo, cara angelical, sonrisa princesa."

Y asi fue como en mi primer dia, ella robo mi atención, cosa que se le fue haciendo costumbre, rayos en mis planes jamás destaco tener un flechazo desde el primer dia, y ese fue mi error creer que era un simple flechazo.

.

"ENAMORADO OHHH, TAL VEZ DE ALGUIEN"

.

Claro, claro, según me decía mi abuela y obviamente opinión popular estas cosas pueden pasar, y era normal que a mi edad, mis cortos, cortos catorce años uno puede tener este tipo de flechazos y demás.

"Si, claro"-pensé

El punto de todo esto es que normalmente se espera que una chica se fije en un chico, digo en alguna ocasión ya me sucedió, pero esto era algo nuevo e inusual, no se parecía en nada a lo que me ocasionaba el chico, no esta chica que respondía al nombre de Himeko Kurusugawa, era un hermosa, hermosa chica, eso lo había notado desde el primer instante.

Sin embargo con el pasar de los días, me di cuenta que comencé aprestarle mas atención de la debida, y no precisamente con el interés de hacer una amiga, había algo en ella que me atraía, claro además de su belleza física, pero por alguna razón sentía que ella tenia algo, algo que innegablemente me hacia mirarla, siempre que andaba con mi única y mejor amiga Otoha, de alguna manera nuestras conversaciones derivaban en ella y su pequeño grupito de amigas, las Populares de la Academia…

-Envidia de la buena- me dijo una vez Otoha

-No- respondí- creo que mas bien, ella no muestra quien realmente es- le dije.

Con eso concluimos la platica y el receso, asi pues regresamos a nuestra aula, ah creo que es importante mencionar que vamos en la misma clase, aun que creo que nunca me ha notado, bueno aparte de aquella vez que me caí por haberla por primera vez en el uniformé deportivo, o aquella en la que estando formadas para entrar un trabajo, estando yo detrás de ella estornude y me dijo:

-Salud- cortesía y educación ante todo

-Gracias- dije muy bajo

Ella sonrió y después de eso, jamás volvimos a cruzar palabra.

Y sin darme cuenta, en aquel momento yo ya estaba pérdida por esta chica.

.

QUE NUNCA ME QUERRÁ Y

.

Cuando me di cuenta, de que la atracción, no era todo lo que sentía, y acepte que había mas que curiosidad en mi, me di cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de la persona equivocada, y como supe esto ha sencillo.

Hacia algún tiempo se corría el rumor de que ella estaba saliendo con el chico mas guapo de la escuela Souma Ogami, si precisamente aquel chico de cabello castaño claro, amable, tonto, e insensible, asi que cuando me entere de esto no pude evitar una profunda tristeza apoderarse de mi alma, ya suponía que jamás podría tener algo con ella, ni si quiera amistad por que no quería que se desarrollaran mas sentimientos por ella, sentimientos que de alguna manera se alojaron en de alguna manera.

Verla, admirarla a la lejanía, había creado alguna clase de vinculo que finalmente derivo en un horda de sentimientos románticos, aspiraciones, ilusiones, sueños, metas que giraban alrededor de un mundo completamente fuera de la realidad, en el cual ella y yo disfrutábamos de una linda relación sentimental, cosas que simplemente eran basura cuando me entere de su noviazgo con Souma Ogami.

.

QUE NUNCA SABRÁ LO QUE SIENTO YOOO

.

Así es que con el corazón herido, con el alma hecha trizas, y todo lo demás roto, decidí esconder completamente mis sentimientos ante cualquier persona, ella nunca se enteraría de mis sentimientos, claro esto era mas que lógico de concluir si agregamos que no pertenecía a su circulo social.

Pero de alguna manera, estar en el mismo salón, compartir las clases juntas, a pesar de que también hubiese otros 48 alumnos, era una potente alarma de mantener Precaución, alguien podría darse cuenta de mi extraña admiración por ella.

Asi pues pase los siguientes meses, evadiendo algún tema que tuviese que salir de ella, con mi amiga, me concentre en los estudios y en los deportes, evitaba cualquier clase de acercamiento , tanto dentro como fuera de clase, me propuse enterrar mis absurdos sentimientos por ella, eso debía de ser suficiente, y lograr alejarme el sentimiento.

.

TENGO MIEDO, TENGO MIEDO

.

Y como nunca falta, en algún extraño giro de los acontecimientos, que llamamos vida desarrolle una destreza innata para el tiro con arco y el tenis, siendo esto una gran sorpresa, pues siendo ya casi el fin de curso, eso solo podía significar una cosa y eso se llamaba torneo inter-escolar de dichos deportes, en el cual y para mi fatídica suerte, solo significo que debía participar en el, el por que de esto sencillo, al ser la mejor en dichos deportes, los ganadores del torneo concursarían ante mi, obviamente tuve que participar también en todo el torneo para "Defender Mi Titulo".

El hecho es que no soy una persona que le guste llamar la atención, debido a esto la atención de todos mis compañeros de clases se volvió hacia mi pobre persona y mi amiga, logrando hacer que destacáramos por ello, olvide mencionar que Otoha también era buena en dichos deportes?.

Siendo pues asi, las cosas se complicaron, pues para mi disgusto mis planes de pasar desapercibida y lograr olvidar a la razón de mis suspiros, logro el efecto contrario. Mis nervios al máximo nivel, mi timidez al rojo vivo, y mi maldita, desgraciada mala suerte, solo causaron una cosa.

.

LA VEO Y NO SE QUE HACER

.

Que ella debes en cuando, algunas de sus amigas comenzara a acercarse a mi fiel amiga y a mi, siendo asi, cuando su grupo se dirigía a preguntarnos algo relacionado con el torneo, yo solo atinaba a ponerme demasiado nerviosa, por que ella se encontraba allí.

Así pues, resumiendo mi actitud era un poco grosera, tosca, mi forma de hablar demasiado rápida, mi cara se volvía un tomate viviente, en algunas ocasiones me trababa al expresarme, mis manos sudaban excesivamente, y pies se convertían en un cubo de hielo igual que mis manos.

Y todo por que la veía a ella, y asi fue como me resigne, quizás jamás superaría lo que sentía por ella, asi que sin darme cuenta.

.

Y VUELVO A CAMINAR, POR DONDE TU VAS

.

En algún extraño momento de mis días de torneo, volví a centrarme en ella, asi a distancia, era como seguir su vida, observar a un famoso, notando cosas que nadie veía como sus seis manera de reír, o que tenia manía al caminar por la acera, asi fue como antes de salir del curso, y tras haberle ganado la batalla al mismísimo Souma Ogami, me volví como la sombra de Himeko y no en el sentido de que la siguiese a todos lados.

Pero dado que no creo que en el destino, o las casualidades, no se como mas llamarlo empero para mi fortuna o mi desgracia, el dia del final de curso me di cuenta que éramos casi vecinas, y que conste que dije casi, asi que sin darme cuenta sin querer darme cuenta, encontré un sitio al cual concordábamos ambas, si lo admito sabia donde vivía, pero jamás la seguí hasta su casa, no mas bien aquel dia al salir de la escuela y con el torneo finalizado, me encontré contigo en aquel parque recreativo.

Teniendo ya esto cuenta debo mencionar que se hizo un hábito mío, ir allí e incluso sentarme en la rama de un árbol, a observándole, no con malas intensiones, sino para crear historias y poemas a mi musa, si comencé un diario, buen mas bien un cuaderno donde podía expresar de forma libre todo lo que sentía, vivía, e imaginaba. De ambas tu y yo. Logrando únicamente enamorarme aun mas de lo que ya estaba, era como volver a pisar la misma senda nuevamente.

.

PERO TU, NI ME MIRAS

.

Aun que como era de esperarse, no te diste cuenta de ello, el árbol era un buen escondite para verte. Un gran aliado, tampoco es como si te viera fijamente o durante mucho tiempo, comúnmente te admiraba unos que serán 5 o 10 minutos antes de ponerme a escribir, e imaginar cosas…

Siendo asi un habito que con el paso del tiempo solo logro dañarme, y hacerme sentir mal, digo sinceramente era algo como el acoso, por que si bien te admiraba, y en ocasiones criticaba tus acciones, o cualquier cosa que se me pasara por a cabeza, no me parecía saludable, lógico y apropiado.

Tal vez por que en el fondo, sabia que me había engañado al "según" decidirme a olvidarte, ganarle a Souma solo tenia como propósito, que me miraras, aun que solo fuese en una ocasión, aun que lo que viera en tus ojos fuese enojo, por ganarle a tu novio, lo mismo podría decir de venir al parque a verte, llevaba el mismo propósito implícito, y yo no quería ser algo asi ni para ti, ni considerarme a mi asi, pero no podía evitarlo, asi que lo que finalmente decidí que si no podía dejar de verte, al menos no los haría a diario, mi logro fue que ahora esporádicamente te veía, un dia a la semana para mi alegría por mi fuerza de voluntad.

.

TE VEO LLORAR, A VECES SONREÍR

.

Y he aquí, el motivo de mi desilusión, cuando venia al parque después de clases, o durante los fines de semana, te veía, en algunas ocasiones contenta jugando con tus amigas, platicando alegres, en otras mas te veías molesta solitaria, ausente, las que mas me dolían eran aquellas ocasiones en las que te veía muy triste, incluso llorando.

Según tus estados de ánimos, eran las historias que escribía y formaba en mi cabeza, yo estaba mas que enamorada de ti, yo te amaba, sin lugar a dudas, te amaba intensamente como solo el primer amor puede ser.

.

PERO NO, NO ES POR MI!

.

El verte en cada una de aquellas situaciones, solamente lograba hacerme daño, por que lo quisiera o no, yo no era el motivo de aquellas sonrisas, de aquellas infinitas platicas con tus amigas, yo no era con quien te enojabas, pero por sobre todo yo no era por quien sufrías.

Lejos de mi estaba aquella realidad paralela a la mía, yo te amaba a ti, tu amabas a Souma y el se amaba a si mismo.

No hay algo mas complicado que el amor prohibido, el amor desconocido y no correspondido, aquello me desalentaba y destrozaba el alma, así como también me volvía fuerte y decidida.

.

SIEMPRE TE AMARE, TU SIEMPRE SERÁS

.

Asi paso, el tiempo ya habían pasado mas de un año, a decir verdad, pase el año mas intenso, en tu lejana y ajena compañía… los meses que pasaron a tu lado, esos días, esas semanas, ese año, se fue haciendo algo agradable de disfrutar, doloroso, desesperante, inusual como nada mas en el mundo, fue único maravilloso, en aquel tiempo, fue lo mas tierno, verdadero, e increíblemente maravilloso que pude haber sentido.

Fue asi como llegue a la conclusión, mi gran hipótesis, mi súper teoría, acerca de que tu eras única, única para mi, en muchos sentidos, única e irrepetible, única e irremediablemente intangible para mi eres serias y serás….

.

VIDA DE MI VIDA, AMOR DE MI AMOR

.

La chica que marcaria el inicio y el final de mi existencia, puede sonar exagerado, pero se que jamás amare a alguien como te he amado a ti, lo supe desde que te vi, lo supe cuando te vi sonreír por primera vez, lo supe cuando mire tus ojos, lo supe en todos y cada uno de los momentos que de cierta forma compartiste conmigo…

Por que tu eres y siempre serás mi primer gran amor, aquel que no se olvida, y que de alguna forma siempre se anhelara, mi tormento dulce, la razón de mi vida en aquel instante.

.

SIEMPRE TE AMARE TU SIEMPRE SERÁS

.

No me cabe la menor duda de aquello, lo se perfectamente por que al final de tercer año, cuando te separaste de Souma, cuando te volviste una de las mejores estudiantes en el taller de fotografía, sabia que tal vez de una forma que jamás llegare a entender, realmente estaba destinada a conocerte.

.

VIDA DE MI VIDA Y TU NUNCA SABRÁS

.

Así pues tu luchaste por cambiar y lograr algo que hasta cierto punto no entendí, pero se que lo hiciste por ti, te volviste un persona intrépida, cambiaste algunos hábitos como el caminar por la acera, pero mantuviste tus seis sonrisas.

Y eso me alentó mas de lo que creíste, por que a pesar de que nunca te lo dije, y no te lo diré, y aun que me guarde este intenso amor, me decidí a conservarte única y exclusivamente para siempre en mi corazón, solo para mi.

De una forma que nadie entenderá, por que aun que no estuviste y no tuviste ninguna relación estrecha conmigo, se que de alguna extraña manera había, hay o hubo algo que nos unió, por ello, para respetar dicho vinculo, es que jamás te lo revele abiertamente, ni en ninguna otra manera.

.

SERA MI SECRETO HASTA EL FINAL

.

Asi que de esa forma, te conservaré el recuerdo de lo bonito y lindo que fue conocerte, sin hacerlo realmente, la ilusión de lo que pudo y no fue, lo real que a pesar de permanecer en la línea de lo surrealista, fue los mas esplendido que pude haber deseado tener, y sentir.

Por ello, permanece oculto ante ti, y ante cualquiera, por nadie sabe de este secreto y jamás nadie lo sabrá realmente.

Increíblemente al terminar mi secundaria, me volvi a mudar, dejando en mi memoria para siempre, la maravillosa experiencia de haber amado con todo el corazón, y el alma, soñado, ilusionarme, e incluso haber sufrido por ello…

Por que al final de cuentas que es el amor, sin el dolor?... Por que la vida esta llena de contrarios, dulce y amargo, felicidad y tristeza, ilusión y desilusión, amor y desamor…

Asi es como vivi mi historia de amor, ese que siempre será Mi secreto, mi secreto eterno.

.

.

.

Bien supongo que puedo decir que eso es todo, para aquellos amantes de lo imposible allí lo tienen, jejeje de realidad supongo tiene algo, de mi historia secreta de amor, tiene algo pero no mucho, eso si debo dar algunas aclaraciones.

ACLARACIONES:

-La historia salió en parte de mi imaginación.

-Si hubo algunos sentimientos míos, y los que creo podeos llegar a sentir al tener un amor de esta índole.

-Por si a alguien le interesa, saber no creo poder escribir una segunda parte, todo dependería.

-Hasta donde yo tengo idea Himeko no se entero jajajaja.

-La decisión de que la historia fuese hecha con esta pareja fue muy difícil.

-La canción, fue umm cortada por asi decirlo…

.

-Espero no hayan muchas faltas ortográficas

.

-Si hay alguien aquí de otro fandom, y le gustaría que la adaptase favor de expresarlo.

.

-No tengo nada en contra de la banda por si alguien se lo pregunta, pero es que por mi vecindario la mayoría de las personas la escucha y yo estoy en algunas ocasiones harta.

.

-Este fic fue creado para mi queridísimo primer amor secreto jajajaja.

.

-Ya no tengo nada que aclarar.

.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y les guste, cuídense, saludos a todos y realmente agradecería sus comentarios, si tienen alguna duda créanme se las resolvería, si se quiere quejr u algo, ya saben dejan review o bien un P.M.

Pasen bonito fin de semana, les deseo que pasen un feliz dia de las madres, en compañías de ellas y sus familias….

Oh por supuesto un feliz cumpleaños mi persona especial, jejeje les parecerá loco que lo haga si no se enterara de esto, pero digamos que es como un tributo, una triste y feliz fecha para mi, en fin pásenla todos bien…. Hasta la próxima…


End file.
